Currently, printing of conductors and resistors is well known in the art of circuit board manufacture. In order to incorporate logic elements the standard practice is to surface mount semiconductor chips onto said circuit board. To date there does not exist a system for directly printing said logic elements onto an arbitrary substrate.
In the area of flat panel display drivers there exists technology for laying down logic elements onto glass by means of vacuum depositing silicon or other semiconductive material and subsequently etching circuits and logic elements. Such a technology is not amenable to laying down logic elements onto an arbitrary surface due to the presence of the vacuum requirement and the etch step.
In the area of electronically addressable contrast media (as may be used to effect a flat panel display) emissive and reflective electronically active films (such as electroluminescent and electrochromic films), polymer dispersed liquid crystal films, and bichromal microsphere elastomeric slabs are known. No such directly electronically addressable contrast medium however is amenable to printing onto an arbitrary surface.
Finally in the area of surface actuators electrostatic motors, which may be etched or non-etched, are known in the art. In the first case, such etched devices suffer from their inability to be fabricated on arbitrary surfaces. In the second case, non-etched devices suffer from the inability to incorporate drive logic and electronic control directly onto the actuating surface.
It is an object of the present disclosure to overcome the limitations of the prior art in the area of printable logic, display and actuation.